Down the Rabbit Hole
|image = |character = Yuri |team = Task Force 141/Delta Force |weapons = G36C with Red Dot Sight, and M4A1 with ACOG |place = Eastern Siberia, Russia |objective = Rescue Russian President Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter Alena Vorshevsky |date = October 14th, 2016 - 11:08:17 |enemies = Ultranationalists, Inner Circle |enemyweapons = }} is a mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This mission is about Delta Force cooperating with Task Force 141 to save President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter from a diamond mine. Sandman, Truck, and Grinch all die at the end of this mission. Gameplay After the president and his daughter have been taken hostage, "Delta Force" and "Task Force 141-Disavowed" ''(you play as Yuri) go to the Mir Diamond Mine in Siberia. After going underground to an unknown depth, the elevator doors open and you kill two Russian troops facing the other direction, then an RPG is fired at the elevator. The elevator falls down several more stories before coming to a hault. Once to a halt, you have the option to put on night vision googles. The doors of the elevator open and you can see the floor about 4 feet from the bottom of the elevator floor. There are several Russian troops outside that must be eliminated. Once the doors are fully open, you must enter the mine and go through the tunnels. After a bit, you are advised to take off your night-vision googles as you enter a large mining room complete with conveyor belts, mining equipments, many explosive barrels, mine carts, a control room and many other objects. Once that room is cleared, you move up through a mine tunnel. "Truck" then breaches the door with a circular saw. Once inside, there is a staircase and more Russian troops waiting for you. Once you get into the control room of a large vehicle storage room, there will be many more enemies on the floor. Once the room is clear, you go into a staircase room that has a few more enemies in it. One up two fleet of stairs, you go through a wide hallway with chain-link fence on either side. There is an ammo crate here. Sandman then contacts Overlord with a request for air support. Then the squad breaches the door and heads outside, near the bottom of the mine. The player then pushes forward towards where Alena is being held hostage. The player gets several predator missiles to eliminate multiple enemies causing threat. As the player pushes through multiple sites containing concrete barricades, wooden planks and concrete pipes, a friendly helicopter assists the player. Once to the other side, the player enters the mine once again. This time going through a tunnel with many flames burning. One through a side tunnel, the player must breach a door. Once inside, they find Alena unconscious and unguarded. She is safely secured, she then says that they took her father deeper into the mine. The troop then goes through the next set of doors and through a tunnel, they then have visual contact of Vorshevsky, who needs to be rescued. The player follows Russian troops carrying Vorshevsky across a metal bridge. They then rap-ell off the bridge and deeper to the mine. The player then fights through a large mine room that has many enemies in it. Once on the other side of the room, the president is taken into a room with heavy steel doors, there is no way in from the front. The Price calls everybody to the floor above the room and has Yuri set charges down. Once the charges are detonated, the player falls through and goes into a slow motion scene, where four enemies must be eliminated without harming the president. The mine then starts falling apart and many Russian troops are waiting outside for the player. Once on the other side of the room, the helicopter comes to pick up the troops, the Delta Force stays while Price, Yuri and the President escape on the helicopter. The level then ends and goes into cutscene. Transcript Achievments *Diamond in the Rough- Complete "'Down the Rabbit Hole'" on any difficulty. *This is the End- Complete "Scorched Earth", ''Down the Rabbit Hole'''" and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *During the pursuit of the President, the player can't kill the guards who are escorting the President. *This level includes the second appearance of the Bagger 288 mining excavator in the series; the first was Vorkuta. *There is a typo at the end, where Vladimir Makarov is written as "Vladamir Makarov". *This is the only point in the Modern Warfare series where a character pulls out dual wield pistols and fires them in separate directions; this is performed by Grinch at the climax of the mission. *This the only mission where the Throwing Knife is seen. Used by Sandman in the climax of the mission. *Frost does not appear in this mission. *Right next to Alena Vorshevsky lies a crate with a Desert Eagle which cannot be picked up. *At the start of the mission in the elevator, a character name McCoy appears with the group, but he dies when the elevator is shot. *The players M4A1 ACOG has a much smaller zoom than normal, about on par with a Red Dot Sight. *When at the beginning of the mission a G36C is seen in the elevator but can not be picked up. *Since Game Over, this is the first campaign mission that two friendly factions conduct a joint operation. Intel thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Down The Rabbit Hole - Mission 15 Act 3, Mission 3: Down the Rabbit Hole 42. Once you escape the crashing elevator, you'll enter a control room. Look for the intel on a filing cabinet in this room. 43. After you breach the floor and save the President, look for a small area near the entrance with a barrel, and the intel will be sitting on top of the barrel. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels